1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a power supply adapter for a portable computer. More particularly, this invention relates to a one-body integratable plugging-in type of AC-to-DC adapter for portable computer wherein one of the preferred embodiment is a battery shaped plug-in adapter for saving of space and convenience of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a portable computer, e.g., a notebook computer or a palm-top computer, the requirement to carry a separate AC-to-DC adapter with its long electrical cords often becomes a nuisance. FIG. 1 shows a notebook computer 10 with a conventional AC-to-DC adapter 20 with a connecting cord 25 and a plug-in jack 30 for plugging into a external power receptor 40 on the notebook computer 10 and an AC outlet plug 35 for plugging in an external AC outlet. The conventional adapter 20 with the electrical cord 25 connected on both ends occupy more space when connected to an external AC outlet. A user also has to manage the electrical cords in order to avoid entanglement during operation and in packaging and carrying the notebook system. The adapter 20 when employed with the portable computer 10 causes inconveniences and requires more space thus limiting the usefulness of such system when the working space is limited as in many modern offices and in the 'mobile or portable office', e.g., on a van or in the field where the work has to be performed on-site with the portable computers.
Therefore, there is still a need for a new AC-to-DC adapter design and configuration in the art of adapter for portable computer in order to resolve these difficulties and limitations. Specifically, this new adapter design and configuration must be able to provide space savings and operation conveniences to satisfy modern portable and mobile operational requirements for micro-computers.